


Little Kisses

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecure Thrandy, Reader-Insert, Sweet, comforting reader, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil feels insecure because of his scar. You show him that you don't care about his scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Marina

            You walked through the halls, muttering to yourself about all the things you still had to do, but before you did any of the twenty things on your list, you wanted to steal a few minutes alone in your room, away from the pressures of being the king’s aide, away from the looks and gossip that came with being the king’s girlfriend. When you shut the door, you leaned against it and sighed in relief. “Finally.”

            “Finally, what, meleth?”

            “Ahhh! Thranduil! What are you doing here!?” Your voice was an octave higher than normal and you had your hand clutched to your chest.

            “I needed to get away for a moment. Hoped to spend a few minutes with you, but you weren’t here,” he explained, sitting up on the bed.

            “Oh. I came for refuge, too,” you smiled. If you could not be alone then you might as well be with him.

            “Come lay with me?” Thanduil asked, blue eyes deceivingly innocent.

            “You know I won’t,” you said, holding his gaze.

            “One of the cons of being with a woman who sticks to her principals,” he chuckled. “At least sit with me?”

            “On the couch?” 

            “Fine,” he moved to the couch with you. You had made it clear very early on that you were sticking with the elvish tradition of waiting until marriage, and while Thranduil respected that and your boundaries, he sometimes wished he could be more physical with you.

            You snuggled into his side. “Why are you escaping?”

            “I just don’t want the world to see me right now.”

            “That sounds like code for ‘I let my scar show by accident,’” you said gently, knowing it was a sensitive topic for him.

            “You speak my language,” he confirmed.

            “What happened?”

            “Does it matter?”

            “No. Just thought you might want to talk about it.”

            “I lost my temper, lost control. It doesn’t matter,” he said, giving you the barest summary he could.

            “It matters if it makes you want to flee. What is it that bothers you? That you were angry? That you lost control? That people saw your scar? Or their reaction?”

            He was quiet for a moment, then another. You looked up at him; his eyes were squeezed shut, trying not to let a tear escape. “Oh, Thranduil,” you twisted so you could hug him close to you, his face nestled into the curve of your neck.

            “Why do they have to look at me like that?” He choked out, barely maintaining control over his emotions.

            “Because they don’t know how strong you are, how truly amazing you are.”

            “I look like a monster.”

             “Show me.”

            “Show you?”

            “You said once that you wanted me to know all you, as you wanted to know all of me. I have never seen this monstrous scar of yours. I do not know it, and therefore I do not know all of you."

            “As you wish,” he said. you felt bad, using that against him, but you had a purpose. His eyes closed, face grimaced. His mouth parted and a soft groan escaped as his left cheek melted away. When he opened his eyes you saw that the left was milky white. “This is the monster, Y/N. This is what you are courting.”

            You lifted you hand, but hesitated before you touched him. “May I? Or will it hurt?”

            “Go ahead,” he said, voice full of defeat.

            You cupped his cheek gently. “I see no monster. I see a brave warrior,” you whispered. You let your hand move to the back of his head. “I see the one who swore to protect his people, no matter the danger. I see the elf that promised to make me the happiest elleth in Middle Earth.”

            “How can you see those things?” his eyes were shining, but with amazement rather than tears.

            “Because I see your heart,” you let you other hand rest on his chest. Your lips curved into a small smile. “Close your eyes, Melethnin,” you commanded in a whisper. You leaned in and kissed him on his nose, then the left corner of his mouth, the eyelid of his left eye, the skin around his scar, careful not to hurt him. “I love you, Thranduil.”

            “I love you, too,” his eyes opened, a smile finally gracing his features. Nothing made him feel more loved, more desired, than your kisses. And you were kissing his scar, not shying away from it like so many did. Those kisses, so soft and chaste, made him want you more.

            “Good. Now kiss me,” you giggled, pulling him closer by the lapels of his outer robes.

            “With pleasure, My Lady,” he said, sealing his lips against yours, forgetting to hide his scar. You licked the seam of his lips and he let you in. As your tongues wrestled you began to lay back on the couch, letting him hover over you. Your hands tangled in his hair and his held your hips. Occasionally you would break away to place a few gentle kisses to his left cheek, to which he held you tighter.

            “Don’t let me hurt you,” you murmured against the skin of his neck.

            “Hurting me is the last thing you could do,” he said, voice tight. you knew what that tone meant.

            “Do we need to stop?”

            “Just switch positions,” he said. He could not bear the thought of not being close to you right now, not after you made him feel so worthy, so attractive. He helped you sit up straight and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

            “I am the luckiest elleth in the world, you know that?”

            “And why is that?”

            “Because I have you,” you said simply, causing him to chuckle. You gave him a peck on the nose.

            “And you have made me the most envied ellon. No other could boast to hold such a treasure in their arms, and even I cannot boast to completely posses you.”

            “You have me,” you reassured him.

            “I may be courting you, but we both know you can't be possessed.”

            “Perhaps," you said, closing your eyes and pressing your face into his shoulder, “but I would let you posses me entirely,” you kissed his neck.

            His hand tangled in your hair, keeping you in place, a smile fixed in place. _You already have my heart and soul_ , he thought as he kissed your head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, and I'm sorry it took so long, sweetie! I hope you like it - the original that I did was way too dark for the fluffy fic that you wanted, so I hope this was better. I don't own anything that you recognize. Thank you for reading and any comments/kudos, I appreciate them all!


End file.
